prismfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivory
Ivory is a male Garchomp born in Century City, and raised in Abandoned Tunnels. He joined Team Oran on Day 1 in Trioe Town as a Gible. Personality Ivory is a stoic meathead. His default expression is a blank stare with his mouth open, a habit he maintained back in his Gible days. His dialect is generally a bass monotone, with a rather jarring but surprisingly sophisticated and formal vocabulary. He even called his dad "father" as an baby. Having spent most of his childhood in a secluded cave, Ivory knew little to nothing about the outside world. He approached everything he experienced since leaving Trioe Town with childish wonder. Ivory is extremely curious and at least tries to be gentle and harmless. However, he has a strong sense of morality and at the very least some common sense, thanks to his father. It only tends to deteriorate when the evolution started toying with his dormant aggression. Seemingly, he isn't the brightest of the team, but there is fascination in how he deals with psychological barriers. Given he doesn't think many things true, Ivory is more prone to action than anyone else. Knowing any better would make others hesitate, but he doesn't. Also, he is highly self-confident and rarely wavers into doubt. With a steadfast demeanor, he doesn't let anything slow him down, especially when he has his duty to fulfill. However, the strangest quality of Ivory is his occasionally borderline supernatural perception. Even as a Gible, he was able to "sense" the presence of a Suicune that was practically invisible. This could hint that Ivory is not dumb as he seems, but it can also be acclaimed to fall under the pretense of dumb luck. Childhood Ivory is the son of August the Aggron of Team Awestruck and an unknown Garchomp. His father is generally supportive of Ivory despite being rather distant, while his mother is reportedly viscous or aggressive. Ivory has several scars lining over the right side of his ribcage in a dashed pattern, and told Zephros that he got them after an incident with his mother where she bit him in a fit of rage. August pried Ivory out of the mother's mouth, but not before Ivory was gnashed teeth marks. The mother was arrested and August fled Century City with his son, barely even a few months old. Ivory only knows this according to what his father told him. August relocated to Abandoned Tunnels to ensure Ivory's wellbeing and raised him there ever since. He does go back to Century City frequently for rescue team business, but he never took Ivory once with him. Ivory highly respected his father and never disobeyed him. Ivory wasn't a very emotional child, making it hard to communicate with the other children of Abandoned Tunnels. As a result, he had no lasting friends, but he didn't really care since he loves his dad so much. August does worry that this emotional state is due to some trauma Ivory has developed from the incident, but he was proud to have a son that was far more independent for his age. One day, Ivory stepped up to his father and announced that he needs room to grow. That is all he said shortly before leaving Abandoned Tunnels, never coming back. August knew of Ivory's intention, having introduced him to Team Prism. He never told Ivory that he was in a rescue team himself due to not having achieved much at the time. He rightfully assumed Ivory wanted to be part of a rescue team himself, to prove his strength and hardiness. Rescue Team Ivory and Zephros are very close friends, as they have been from the start. Zephros often perches on his head, making the two seem inseparable. Ivory generally views Adami as frightening. Ever since Day 1, he could only describe her as an enigma, having once said, "If there's one thing I know about Adami, it's that I do not know a single thing about Adami". He can't fathom how something so tiny can be so terrifying. However, this doesn't stop Ivory from his tendency to tease Adami over her blunders. In his mind, it feels like slaying a demon. Ivory didn't think of much Nikki at first, aside from the lady who made them food, but since the mishap at the gym that rendered his legs useless, Ivory started seeing her as a motherly figure. He has little to no memory of his own mother, but he started thanking her for the meals she prepares, and wonders if she's what a mother is. Ivory treats the rest of the party like co-workers or acquaintances. They're on the same team, but haven't quite developed the bond he has with Zephros. Of course, that's not to say Ivory doesn't care about them. Being part of Team Oran all the reason Ivory needs to acknowledge their worth. Combat Ivory goes in like a freight train. He is always in front, he hits first, and gets hit first. As a pseudo-legendary and a meathead, Ivory tends to feel unstoppable in dungeons. To extent, he makes a fair point. He can tank through the damage and keep swinging, but everyone has their limit. He's still bound to overextend, make rash decisions, and be reckless overall. Ivory proudly holds a moveset of all-out offense and aggression. His favorite move is Dragon Claw, which he spams to his heart's content. His close second is Iron Head, a technique held dearly, being passed down from his father. He also has Swords Dance to boost his attack stupidly high, and lastly, Earthquake. Ivory has yet to use this move, but it is by far the deadliest attack in his arsenal. When Ivory's not head-butting wild Pokémon left and right, he's applying his utility as a Juggernaut. He can dig and explode terrain to find treasure and open paths for the party. Everything he does is intended to brute force his way through obstacles. Evolution Ivory evolved into a Gabite on Day 5, and into a Garchomp on Day 9. Ivory was the first Pokémon in Team Oran to reach second stage. In doing so, he broke the evolution machine Derava had built, leading the rest of Team Oran (except Mightia) to search for alternative methods of evolution. At first, Ivory was overjoyed with his newfound strength, but he was still just a kid in a beefy body. After his evolution, Ivory had noted that he feared his aggressive instincts would emerge. He's been getting lapses of primal rage shortly after evolving, frightening the team and himself. Ivory ponders if Mightia fears him for this, since she reacted the worst to his evolution. Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Team Oran